This invention relates to a connector, particularly to a connector for connecting two segments of a modular ladder which the height can be adjusted as desired, the connector of this invention being of simple construction, easily assembled and disassembled with segments of the ladder, and able to create a firm and safe engagement between the segments of the ladder.
Conventional ladders of different types have been used for many thousands of years. They are formed in a fixed shape with a definite length, which gives them the disadvantage of being difficult to store and impossible to adjust to allow users thereof to climb to varying heights. Folding ladders have been developed, to save a certain amount of space, but the problem of unadjustability has not been overcome.
A modular ladder which could be completely disassembled would provide maximum efficiency in terms of space required to store the ladder, and would also allow the ladder to be formed of segments of which the quantity could be varied to achieve different heights of the ladder. However, ladder segments of such a ladder must be easily connected together, for convenience in use, and the connection is desirably as safe and strong as if the ladder formed were of one piece.